


Mac Gets Converted

by imjusthereforthesmut



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm just a perv okay?!, Lube, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP without Porn, Spitroast, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthereforthesmut/pseuds/imjusthereforthesmut
Summary: So how exactly did that couple in The Gang Goes to Hell Part I 'convert' Mac into the "gay lifestyle"? After doing thorough research and experimentation, I have deducted this is what happened...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've just gotten into reading IASIP fanfic during this last season, and I gotta say, there are some real very hot and good things happening here wow. I noticed no one had ever written an interpretation of what happened in this scene here you know? So I felt it had to happen. 
> 
> Warning that this is told in Mac's perspective so written with his uh, questionable views. These are not my views lol. I'm just trying to stay true to his character as much as possible in this dumb context. Okay. Hope you enjoy my filth. ^_^

_“You want to convert us?”_

 

_“Yeah!”_

 

_“You realize how insulting that is? How would you like it if I tried to convert you?”_

 

_“Uh I wouldn't care. 'Cause that's, like, impossible. There's no way you guys could convert me to your lifestyle.”_

 

_“Let's give it a shot.”_

 

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

 

Mac was butt naked on his hands and knees on the double bed in the gay couple's ships quarters, slobbering down one on Scott? Maybe David? Mac wasn't sure which one was named which, but it didn't really matter, he was working his mouth down a hot, throbbing cock. It felt so much better than the multitude of bananas he'd practised deep throating over the years though he was grateful for having trained his throat muscles to allow him to deep throat that cock like a pro.

 

His left hand roamed to his own needy erection, pumping it to the rhythm of his head bopping up and down to the hot cock in his mouth.

 

'This is probably pretty gay,' Mac thought to himself, but he'd gone down on the tranny before but she a very fine hard bodied women sculpted by the Gods, he couldn't really be that sure.

 

He wandered briefly where the other one, David or Scott, went when he felt the mattress dip and shift slightly behind as the he felt the unmistakable presence of another body behind him. Mac heard the pop of a lid being snapped open and shut before feeling a calloused hand grabbing one of his butt cheeks, spreading it slowly to expose his back passage. A lube slicked finger gently began circling around his puckered entrance as Mac let out a moan, muffled by the thick cock in his mouth. Mac stilled for a minute, taking in the sensation of the finger teasing his opening before feeling it slowly sliding inside to the first knuckle then drawing out slightly and thrusting back in, over and over, going the slightest bit deeper each until it was rubbing against a spot inside Mac that caused a white hot rush of pleasure to coarse throughout his body.

 

Not ever being great at multitasking, Mac pulled his mouth off from the cock before him, grasping a shaky hand around it and wanking it sloppily and maybe a little too rough while dropping his other hand off his straining erection. Too overwhelmed to focus on anything but the feelings streaming from his ass now as the older man behind him added a second finger into his wanton hole, twisting and scissoring around inside him. There was a distant sting as Mac felt himself get stretched out, but it felt good, so good. He wanted more.

 

“Ah fuck...” Mac moaned, voice cracking towards the end of his short sentence. He'd experimented with fingering himself and had the occasional girl try it on him in the past to awkwardness and weird feelings but what was happening to him right now didn't feel anything like this. How could this be God's plan? He dove back onto the cock in front of him while bucking his hips to meet the fingers of the man behind him. His own erection now untouched for Mac feared he'd blow his load embarrassingly too soon if he so much as brush against it.

 

The fingers inside him drew out and Mac moaned at the loss, not feeling anywhere near satisfied. It was maybe a second later though where he heard the unmistakable sound of a condom packet being ripped behind him. Mac was about to protest, God is not down with condoms! But the hand wrapped around his head was gently coaxing him to continue keeping his mouth firmly in place, spread wide around the hot hard on. Not to mention the daunting realisation that Mac McDonald was about to get fucked. By a man.

 

Before he had a chance to process this thought fully, Mac felt the rubbery head nudge against his hole. He breathed out slowly through his nose and tried to relax as he felt the length forcing its way into his tight entrance. It slipped in all too quick, ramming his inside open. Mac pulled his mouth of this cock again and moaned in pain as the cock up his back passage nestled to the hilt, wiry pubes pressing against his buttocks. Two hands planted firmly on his hips staying still for a moment allowing Mac to get used to the sensation.

 

'It hurts. God doesn't want this to happen. I can't be gay, because I don't like this.' Mac thought, good thing he went all the way, because now he knows and he is saved, that dick up his butt hurt like hell. Though as he got used to the sensation of being filled and initial pain of the stretch edged away, Mac soon began feeling something else. When Scott or David started to thrust in him ever so gently at first then with increasing vigour, Mac moaned again though this time not in pain at all.

 

“Oh God, it feels so good!” He whimpered before clumsily putting the other cock back into his mouth, needing to be filled with both holes.

 

He worked himself into a mechanical rhythm, bucking himself into the cock up his ass and the one in his mouth. Letting himself be consumed with pleasure while thrusting into the masculine bodies on either end of him. He couldn't help but think what a great work out this was, if there was some way he could put this kind of action into an exercise machine he'd be rich!

 

Mac had lost track of time but bounced back into awareness when Scott or David started bucking up faster behind him while David or Scott joined in vigour at the front. A strong hand gripped around Mac's erection and started wanking him to the thrusts. Mac moaned and sucked enthusiastically, overcome with the pleasure racking through his body, knowing he was less than a minute away from shooting.

 

“I'm gonna shoot!” Said the gay Christian Mac's blowing, releasing his grip. Mac was more than keen to experience it all by that point and just kept sucking with more vigour before feeling the splash of salty, wet cum cover his mouth. He pulled out and swallowed quickly, the taste was intense but not as unpleasant as he'd expected it to be but really, it didn't register as the man behind him is picked up speed and pounding at such a pace Mac could barely think straight as his cum splashed all over the white, starched sheets. Mac's knees and elbows gave out as he collapsed on the bed, mindlessly bucking into the final thrusts of the man above him as he rode the after-wave of his orgasm.

 

He laid there for a minutes trying to catch his breathe and his senses, wincing a minute as he felt the distant sting of the cock withdrawing from his used, sloppy hole.

 

“So?” Asked the sassier one after a few minutes of heavy silence.

 

“Huh?” Mumbled Mac, sitting himself up and feeling a bit dumbfounded.

 

“Have we converted you?”

 

“Oh, pfft, yeah, I'm gay as. Hey have you guys seen my pants?”

 

“Oh, leaving so soon?” The other chimed in, sounding disappointed.

 

“Well, look, yeah guys, I'd love to sit around and be gay with you two all day,” Mac replied as he spotted his pants from behind the bed and jumped into them swiftly. “But I need to tell my friends the huge news!” He finished as he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

“That you're gay?”

 

Mac looked up at them with a slightly glazed expression on his face and a huge grin. “Yeah sure that, but mostly that there is no God!” He finished with an unnerving cackle and an uncoordinated three way bro hug with him and the married couple who looked at each other in concern.

 

“No Mac! That's not wha-”

 

“Bye!” Mac yelled over enthusiastically before slamming the door behind him. He couldn't wait to tell his friends the news!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I haven't written any fictional prose in like 10 years and fanfiction waaaay longer than that and this is a first for me writing anything pornographic lol, but this was pretty fun. Hope it flowed alright, was sexy enough and not cringe! Please give me any feedback in the comments! MacDennis is my OTP was maybe I will write that next idk, see what people think of this garbage XD


End file.
